Dear Diary
by zippypippy
Summary: All of the characters have a diary that they confide in. What will they tell in these short entries? Find out in Dear Diary. it takes place in the sixth book.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

By Zippypippy

All the characters have a diary that they can confide in. What will they say? Find out in these interesting entries. These take place in the sixth story. Ginny and Harry are already a couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did I wouldn't have had Fred die.

Entry #1

Harry's POV

Dear Diary,

Today is Halloween. It's been 3 weeks since Ginny and I got together, and tonight's the Halloween ball. I can't wait to go. You have to dress up in your choice of a dementor, a mermaid, or a werewolf. You have to bring a date, so naturally I'm taking Ginny. I still can't decide what to go as. What should I do? Also to day we have exams. They aren't very substantial though, and I only have to take them in potions, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts. Hermione had me study everything there is to know about liquid luck, toadstool slime ext, ext. When all you can see is little letters dancing in front of your eyes, you know you've had enough.

I just had a brilliant idea. Well it's actually pretty stupid and if I follow through with it I would look like an imbecile. Katie Bell is selling some old costumes that she found in her dads attic. She has mermaid tails, large black robes, and harry masks. I could buy one of each and go as a demerwolf (dementor/merman/werewolf). Just kidding, I am not going to humiliate myself like that. I think I should just go as a dementor. Seeing as they are one of my greatest fears, which explains the boggart. Well I have to go to exams. Wish me luck!

Hermione's POV

Dear Diary,

Tonight is going to be so much fun. I can't believe I'm going to the Halloween ball with Ron! Can you imagine that he plucked up the courage to ask me!? I thought he didn't like me and favored Lavender Brown. Apparently not! I feel somewhat bad about it. She has been crying in the girls' bathroom for 20 minutes now. Wait a second, I don't care! She's a boyfriend/best friend stealer!

Also, today I had exams. I was up all night with Harry and Ron helping them study. I did really well. At least I think I did. I knew every question and I'm pretty sure that using occlumency can be both good and bad. Well I have to get into my mermaid costume. Hopefully I don't look like a total fool!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary**

By: Zippypippy

Thank you to Draco lover 91 and LadyH.J. -Peverell,

for following this story. Hope you like the new chapter.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I really wish I did though. But I don't.

Entry #2

Ron's POV

Dear Diary,

Last night was the Halloween ball. I still can't believe that Hermione actually went with me. She is a marvelous dancer. I am so glad we get today off. I amusing up all my energy trying to write this ridiculous entry. We stayed for every dance/song. Also, tonight I have a big quidditch practice. We have a big game tomorrow, slytherin vs. us. So, I guess it's going to be another late night for Harry and me. I really think we might win. If we don't, it will be because of exhaustion. No offence to harry or anything, but he works us till no tomorrow. One of the practices we had he said no one would leave until we got the movements right. We did that play for at least 3 hours. I really hope we get this win.

Now, I have a secret love for poems and stuff, so I am going to write one on every page. I have written three.

Here's one about the Halloween Ball:

**Fun and lots of dance.**

**Song and thrill fill the space.**

**Dressing up for joy.**

Here's one about Hermione:

**Smart, awesome, modest.**

**She turns the world upside-down. **

**She's a splendid girl.**

And here's one about quidditch:

**Flying on broomsticks.**

**Bloody hell, the snitch is gone!**

**I hope we don't die.**

Well that's all I can manage for today until next time, diary. Wow, if people are reading this, my cool will be blown. And I'm not cool anyways.

Author's note  
Sorry this was so short. i wanted it to be longer but i didn't have any good ideas. My poetry isnt that great either but i tried my hardest.  
Hore you liked it!:):):)

-Zippypippy


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Diary**

By: Zippypippy

Sorry the last chapter was so short!:(

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

Boo Hoo Hoo!

Entry #3

Ginny's POV

Dear Diary,

Today's the big game! I can't wait to play quidditch, side by side with Harry. This is going to be are first game of the season! Slytherin is going to need to watch out, here come the Gryffindor lions! Well last night we were up practicing very late. Harry had us stay for six hours doing exercises. Now we're sure to win, unless everybody passes out from sheer exhaustion. I play the chaser. Katie Bell and Demelza Robins are also chasers. We're going to crush Malfoy and his team. Yea, that sounds good.

Also since classes are back on tomorrow, so as you would expect we have a test. Luckily all I have to do is charms, and it is a wand test** (A/N I didn't know what to call it but like a visual test? sorry)**. I have absolutely no clue how I will do. I know it sounds weird but last night I dreamt that I was a princess who lived in a castle. It wasn't an ordinary castle though. It was painted blue and green and everyone there had devil horns! I don't really remember anything else. It's sad because I really like telling people about my crazy dreams. Sometimes they laugh, and sometimes they get scared and go away. But they always come back to hear more. Oh, I almost forgot! Fred and George have made enough money to take two week vacation to America! They don't know where they're going to go, but they really want to go to New York City. I have no idea how they did it, but their hard work paid off. Whoa! Got to go! Harry's taking me out on a picnic. Well, see ya again tomorrow!

Neville's POV

Dear Diary,

Well today's the big quidditch game. I'm glad I don't play. I would probably bring the team down. I'm not much of a sports guy. Also, tomorrow I get to be Professor Sprout's assistant. All day doing one of my favorite things. Herboligy is the best class ever! I know all about sorts of leaves, trees, fungi, and lots of herbs. I have to say though; the study of herboligy isn't very popular. Or cool for that matter. I don't care though. I've always been the odd one out. This is sad because I'm super cool, if you get to know me. Kind of like Harry, Ron, and Hermione have done.

My gran got sick last week. She's really old, but she has a strong immune system. She'll be all right. Sometimes I worry about her. An eighty year old woman, living by herself. Then I remember how she almost killed me with her handbag. I was trying to make her jump, so I put on a ski mask. Then I jumped out from behind the door. I could tell she was frightened because she grabbed her bag and whacked me. Even though I was screaming" Gran! It's only me!" She didn't talk to me for a week. Whoa! It's time for me to go to lunch with Harry and Ron. Until next time!

**I hope you liked it! Remember reviews are always accepted!**

**-Zippypippy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Diary**

By: Zippypippy

**SPOILER: **I'm going to switch it up a little bit and do some teacher diaries. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would bask in the glory in being one of the most famous writers in North America.

Entry #4

Draco's POV

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that Gryffindor won. I am truly astounded that they pulled through. It was at the end of the second hour that we kept playing. Neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor had caught the snitch. Harry was still searching for the snitch, it was going crazy. Finally Harry found it right in front of him. It was hard to see in the dense fog. He caught it. The game was over. Gryffindor: 450 Slytherin: 320. I am just stunned. I couldn't even come up with a sarcastic remark to say. I am really embarrassed. I boasted and bragged about how we were going to win. I even made bets. It's lucky I only betted eight Knuts. I am really humiliated.

Today I was told that I have to get together with this girl tomorrow. She is in her fourth year and needs help getting into Hogsmead. I have no clue how I got chosen, but I did. Her name is Astoria Greengrass. Other than that nothings really happening. Oh yea, I forgot. The Vanishing Cabinet still has some glitches. I'm trying my hardest to make it work. My lord will be really infuriated if I don't get it to work by the time he needs it. I truly wish that there was an instruction manual. That cabinet is truly frustrating. I think Harry's onto me. He's been acting really weird. Well, Pansy wants to go to get lunch. I don't really know how to end a diary in a cynical way so, see ya.

Prof. McGonagall's POV

Dear Diary,

Today was a very exhausting day. Transfiguration does not work well with first years. I don't mean to sound uncaring, but they can't seem to get anything right. When they try to turn objects into paperclips, they turn their hands into paperclips. Some of the students are still in the infirmary. Plus, when the second years try to turn their pets into goblets, the world turns upside-down. Furthermore, Prof. Trelawney (spelling?) gave a prophecy to the Ministry yesterday. I can't remember exactly what it was. Something about a boy and his dog finding something that's lost. In addition to that, Dumbledore is planning on taking Harry on a trip latter this year. He won't tell me where or why, but every time he starts, he gets lost in thought and never finishes. Well, he's an old man.

I wonder what would happen if I were to write a story about my life as a teacher at Hogwarts. I could call it _**What a Life**_ by, Minerva McGonagall I could write all about my life here and the students that I teach. That would be nice. In fact I will start it right now. Chapter one: Introduction. _The life of a teacher is never finished. Especially is one is to teach with magic._ Yea that would be nice. I think someone is calling me. I better go help them. See you later, diary!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Diary**

By: Zippypippy

**Happy holiday season to everyone! Hope all of you have a great night.**

**O.K. now here is the next chapter. Hope you like! :) **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter peoples. I am just a crazy fan.

Entry #5

Ron's POV

Dear Diary,

Well, it's holiday season again. Christmas, New Years Eve, and Valentine's Day. All in a three month time period. This year both Harry and Hermione are coming to my house during break. I know Ginny will like that. This is a good idea/plan because this way Harry won't have to stay by himself at Hogwarts, or lodge at his nasty family's house. They really don't like him. It's really sad that he doesn't have parents either. Well, I don't like to dwell on things like that. Okay, so the other day Harry, Hermione, and I went to Hogsmead and guess who we saw? We saw Fred and George! They said they were looking for supplies to make this new gadget that they have come up with. They wouldn't tell us what it will look like, but they said it can produce special potions and candies that have different powers. Sounds cool enough. As soon as they finish the prototype and their first, well whatever it is, they'll send three of them to me to share with Harry and Hermione. I can't wait!

Now like I said I would do in all of my entries, I will write some poems.

**Magic**

**Fun in some ways**

**Very dangerous hobby**

**Wands and brooms; wizardry is cool**

**Magic**

What do you think? Here's one more:

**Good food**

**I'm eating lots**

**Hermione says "No!"**

**Some foods make my breath smell nasty**

**Diets**

Well, I think that's all for today. See you later diary!

Luna's POV

Dear Diary,

Well, yesterday my dad sent me a journal to write in and then he'll put it in the _Quibbler_**. **I can't write down anyone's names just to keep them safe. So today I'm going to go and ask people random questions. Ewe, here is Harry Ill ask him the first question. O.K. here's the question I asked him: Have you ever seen nargules**? (A/N I have no clue how to spell this!? Sorry!) **And did they take you to their fancy lair? His answer was no. that's what most people say. Sometimes my friends don't even know what nargules are!Well I need to write more but I also need to go to dinner.

Well I could tell you something, diary. Next quidditch game, I am going to be the announcer and score keeper. I think Gryffindor would like that. The last time I did that job, I totally rocked it. All of the players cheered for me. They really think that I have a knack for nick-names. Every time I apply for the job though, Prof. McGonagall denies me of that occupation. Maybe I should try out for the quidditch team. I probably wouldn't be very good. Ohh, I almost forgot. Today Ginny and I got these cool little animals. She said she's had one before, but it died. They're like little puff balls. Mine is orange and green. It has sort of a tye-dye look to it. I named him Bernie. I have been trying to teach him how to do tricks. Oh, I'm really late for dinner now! See you later diary!

**Sorry about not updating!:( hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ideas and reviews are always accepted. Thanks for reading!**

**-Zippypippy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Diary**

By: Zippypippy

**Happy holiday season to everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while! Sorry, I was in New Orleans. No offence to anyone but it's kind of crazy. Well, your not here to listen to me go on about vacation so, here's the next chappie! Hope you enjoy**!

Disclaimer: I own notin'. So sad

Entry #6

Harry's POV

Dear Diary,

The last few weeks have been a blur. Really, the only exciting things that happened were Ginny and I going on walks around the grounds, and some quidditch practices. Hopefully something thrilling takes place in the next couple days. Classes have been getting harder through out the year. Now in potions classes, we have to pick a potion and brew it. The concoctions have to take at least five days to brew, and they have to have some sort of advantage for the drinker. We have six days to complete the project all together. We start on Monday and have this weekend to decide what potion to make and we have to research it. Then, on top of all that, we must write a five page essay on how and why we chose that potion. Hermione already knows what she's doing, liquid luck. Professor Slughorn told everyone else to not do liquid luck. You know what I just remembered? I have the Half Blood-Prince's potions book! I can basically do any potion I want! Well I better get looking.

You know something; I really don't know what to do about Dumbledore. He's been acting really strange lately. He also has this black mark on his hand. Also when ever I try to speak with him he seems very distant. Like all of his thoughts are somewhere else. Well, I guess that's what happens when your one of the most clever people around. And one of the oldest. I wonder what everybody will do when he's gone. With any luck that won't be for a very long time. Speaking of getting old, Ron and I forgot Hermione's birthday! Well, I'll just have to conjure up a nice cake and wish her a happy belated birthday. Speaking of birthdays, Ron's is coming up as well. March 1st I believe. Well Hermione and I have to think up something to do for him. They always do things on my birthday. Sending me cake; rescue me from my aunt and uncles, and other stuff like taking me to the Quidditch World Cup and helping me through my trial and almost being arrested. Wow you know what; it's time for my date with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. My Ginny. Well I suppose this is it, until my next entry of course. See ya!

Ron's POV

Dear Diary,

Well my life stinks. I just made the biggest mistake of my adolescent years. Here's how it went. I was walking around the grounds with Hermione and she asked me, "If you won a trip to wherever you wanted to go and you could take one person with you, who would it be?" now this seems like a really odd question, but she said she was trying out this American magazine and it was one of the questions in an article. Now, don't blame me I got nervous but I didn't know what to say. I panicked and said Harry. Don't get mad! If you don't freak out, you will not be acting like Hermione did. She blew her cap and it exploded. She's going to hate me for all time. I've got to get one of those magazines and figure out why she asked. I really hope it's not one of those tests to see if the guy likes you or not. It probably is and I came up negative. Well, maybe I should just forget about it and answer her next abnormal question right.

In just one month, Hogwarts is doing something that they have never done in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore and McGonagall have agreed to let us through a Valentine's Day dance! Now diary, you might be thinking, well you can't really think but, why would Ron Weasley be excited about a dance? Well, this will be my chance at redemption. I can ask Hermione and then if she agrees to go, I'll know she doesn't hate me anymore! I already know who Harry will be going with. Ginny. They were already planning on spending Valentine's Day together. They are true lovebirds. I wonder how they are so perfect for each other. Whoa, I am getting way to sappy. This needs to stop. Also, oh my god! Look at the time I need to go to bed. See ya next time diary!

**Sorry it was so short! I couldn't think of anything. Also I know ron always d;oes poetry but I totally forgot and I really need to go to bed. Hope you liked it!**

**-Zippypippy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Diary**

By: Zippypippy

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything say but, ohh yea hope you all had a great midnight madness! I couldn't go but sounded like fun! Well now you probably want to hear the story, so here you goooooo!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually I do own this wonderful paper mate pen. But nothing else. So sad

Entry #7

Hermione's POV

Dear Diary,

I'm so mad at him. He didn't even apologize or give an explication. I'm not even going to say what he did and didn't do. You know if someone I known for a long time asked me that question and I answered buddy-boy from Switzerland, I bet they would be angry. Especially if they were a guy. Well you know, Harry is his best friend and they're both guys, so I can see his point. I'm probably not going to go to the Valentine's Day dance with him now though. Aww, you see I got so worked up about him that I completely forgot about how happy I was for the dance! If he asks I say I don't know and that I'll think about it. I wish Jonathan were here. He'd make everything better. Jonathan is my best friend from home. Before I came to Hogwarts, we had always been best friends. We still are. I don't talk about him much because nobody would really care. He's the only person besides my family who knows I'm a wizard. He promised not to tell anyone and I trust him. Sometimes he writes me letters telling me about how awful high school is. He tells me about how my old friends have changed since I left. He sometimes writes about the popular girls and how they rule the school. He's like the brother I never had.

In addition to that something terrible has happened. I was at breakfast the other day with Ron, Harry, and Ginny when the post came in. I had gotten mail. Other then when Jonathan writes I don't normally get mail. I looked at it, it was from my parents. The letter told me that my grandma had just died! **(A/N I'm sorry! I had to do that!) **She passed on Thursday night at 5:03. It appears that she died from shock, but no one knows from what. I was trying not to say anything! I didn't even tell my friends at breakfast. But, now I'm crying and I guess I've been under a lot of stress, and now I'm just rambling on and on and on and on. I'm sorry it's just, my grandma and I are really close, well we were. She was one of the only people I told about becoming a wizard. I didn't even tell my aunts and uncles that I would be leaving much less why. I don't know maybe I'm overreacting, I mean this is the first time someone in my family has died. Sounds crazy right? Hermione Granger not knowing how to take someone dying. I have got to make sure that no one finds this diary. If they find out that I have constantly been crying and pouring all of my feelings, like a real girl does, I would be utterly embarrassed. Not to mention people would make fun of me, especially Draco. He's been acting very strange lately. He doesn't really come out of his room much. Or he's somewhere else. Well, looks like Ginny's looking for me. I better go. Hopefully nobody will find this book! Bye!

Ginny's POV

Dear Diary,

Well this week has been one of the best weeks ever! So many great things happened. First, I got all Os on the three tests I took two weeks ago! I am so so so happy! Mum and Dad were elated. Then, Harry asked me to the Valentine's Day ball. I am so glad he didn't pick somebody else. I would have dumped him. Hehe. Then, I got news that my brother Bill is getting married! The weirdest thing is he's getting married to Fleur Delacour! It's kind of freaky that he's wedding someone that I kind of know. I wonder what Ron thinks? He knows her better and used to have a giant crush on her. Oh well, he'll just have to learn to cope with the fact that his older brother is marring his past love, even if she didn't like him back. So, for the Valentine's Day dance, I have already picked out my dress. It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. The bodice and the skirt are both a light shade of pink. It's strapless and it has a long skirt that flows out at the bottom. It has a sash that's just a little bit brighter than the dress and comes with a white flower to put in my hair. I also am getting some heels. I picked then out the other day they are white and are like sandals but on the top near the toe, there's a very light blue flower. Oh my gosh, it's making me giddy just thinking about it. I am soooooo excited!

I did, or actually saw something today that I am not inclined to share incase someone were to look in here. Well, who cares I'll tell you. I was looking for Prof. Slughorn because I had left my transfiguration book in the potions classroom. I walked down to the dungeons where potions is held and guess who and what I saw? I saw Malfoy and this other girl kissing! I wonder who it was. It looked like a girl my age, maybe younger, which would be weird but you love is a crazy thing. I didn't want to make my presence noticeable, so I tried to slip past them quietly. I tripped on a bump in the floor and fell to the ground! Draco looked down at me a started freaking out. He got this crazy look in his eye, so naturally I had to laugh! The girl took one look at me and ran down the hall as fast as she could. It was hilarious! You've never seen anything until you have seen the bully at your school act like a ten year old girl! After the girl bolted away, Malfoy ran off and I haven't seen him yet today! Oh Harry is back from DADA (defense against the dark arts). He told me he would take me to lunch today. Got to get ready. Well, don't you tell anybody about what happened today, diary! See ya!

**Hope you liked it! I had to make Ginny's entry happy because Hermione's is so sad. Sorry to all of yawl. I'm planning on finishing up on this story around 10 chapters. I might continue if you guys review so just keep that in mind! It's just a little button!**

**-Zippypippy**


End file.
